


Willing to Fight

by dragons_and_angels



Series: LGBTQ+ Harry Potter Characters [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AO3 1 Million, Battle of Hogwarts, Character Death, F/F, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 15:52:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1232269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragons_and_angels/pseuds/dragons_and_angels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parvati doesn't remember her last year at Hogwarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Willing to Fight

She couldn't stop shaking and Lavender pressed herself closer as if she could reassure Parvati just by being there. It did nothing for the fear but Parvati pressed closer anyway because it made her feel less alone. Throughout the year, Parvati and Lavender had been inseperable, voicing their worry over themselves and their friends only to each other.

 

"Did you see Hermione has come back?" Lavender said quietly, turning her head so her lips brushed against Parvati's ear. Parvati shivered a little, but for a completely different reason than before.

 

"Yeah. I want to go and see her," Parvati admits just as quietly. Lavender rests her forehead against the side of Parvati's head. She probably wants to see Hermione as well but distracting Hermione, someone who is much more important in this battle than the two of them, seems foolish to the extreme.

 

"Afterwards." Lavender's voice is almost a whisper, a hope that Parvati was scared to voice. They would get through this, they would get through and come out the other side. She and Lavender would be able to see Hermione afterwards and find out what happened in the year away from Hogwarts and they could tell Hermione what happened at Hogwarts that year, like Neville standing up to the Carrows, and Seamus finally admitting that he missed Dean. They would part ways to give them time to process what had happened and then they would meet up again, Parvati and Lavender still together, Hermione and Ron dating with a shadow-free Harry beside them.

 

It was a good dream.

 

What really happened is that the battle was confusing and overwhelming and Parvati lost track of Lavender as she shot spells at every Death Eater she could see. She heard Hermione yell and as she turned around, wand pointed in the general direction of the shout, she caught sight of the bloody figure on the floor, bright red blood noticeable even from a distance, as Lavender moved jerkily for a moment before falling still.

 

Later, Parvati would say that she had no memory of what happened next. People told her that she wouldn't leave Lavender's side, hands pressed to the wound on Lavender's neck even after it stopped bleeding. They said that she wouldn't answer anyone, and only Padma was able to pull her away when Voldemort gave them the hour to collect their dead.

 

Parvati remembers none of this, only the sensation of a warm body losing heat under her hands. When she shivers, she presses herself into Padma's side and tries not to remember her last year at Hogwarts.

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently, Lavender actually survived the Battle of Hogwarts but she did get attacked by a werewolf so her dying of her wounds is not completely out of the realm of possibility. 
> 
> You had to be willing to fight in order for a love story to last a life time.”  
> ― Cristina Marrero, The Unsung Love Story


End file.
